


Somebody To Lean On

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [8]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit is there to comfort Marta when everything seems too much.(Cuddle for comfort.)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Somebody To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsaiahFlamez1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahFlamez1997/gifts).



> This was prompted by IsaiahFlamez1997. 
> 
> This was a fairly cathartic piece for me, as my emotions have been all over the place lately, given everything that's going on. I feel like this is a pretty common feeling, at least among my friends, and I hope everyone is doing what they need to do to take care of themselves during these times. (Other than mirroring my emotions, this piece has nothing to do with the pandemic, and is set a couple of months after the end of the movie.)
> 
> Title comes from the song Lean On Me by Bill Withers.

Marta took in a deep breath as she took the dirty dishes to the sink, tears filling her eyes. All the stresses and pressures from the past couple of months threatened to bury her, everything hitting her at once. The feeling of overwhelm continued until she felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

She had been doing so well too, handling the Thrombey’s and Harlan’s estate and moving and her grief. In that moment, she couldn’t see a way out of any of it and it was too much. A small sob escaped her and her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cry quietly. Now really wasn’t a good time for this. 

“Marta?” Benoit poked his head into the kitchen, his brow furrowed in concern. Seeing the state she was in, he walked further into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

There was too much to try and articulate, so she just shook her head as she began crying harder. 

“Come here.” Benoit’s voice was soft as he pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her gently. She went easily, taking comfort in the way she fit against him. She sobbed into his shirt, her hands curled against his chest. 

He murmured soft words that she couldn’t quite make out, but the sound of his voice, low and soothing was a balm against the pain she felt.

Once she felt wrung out and exhausted, she pulled back, wiping at her eyes and feeling embarrassment course through her. “Sorry.” 

He shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. Did something happen?”

“No,” she said, taking in a shaky breath. “Everything just became too much all at once.” 

He nodded. “Come with me?” he asked, holding out his hand. 

She gave him a questioning look, but took his hand and followed him out of the kitchen. 

He led her silently through the house until they got to the family room. Grabbing a soft throw off the back of one of the arm chairs, he walked them over to the couch. 

He sat before pulling her to sit next to him. He settled the blanket around her and she sagged into him without any prompting, as he wrapped his arm around her. They had only just begun to explore whatever it was between them, but already, curled up against him like this felt like home. 

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, but didn’t say anything or try to get her to speak. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them and snuggled in closer, the warmth of Benoit and the blanket lulling her into sleep. 

He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her hair. 

She wasn’t okay, not yet, but in his arms, she felt safe and like she could pull herself back together. He was a solid presence next to her, both physically and emotionally, and as she fell asleep, her last coherent thoughts were of him. 


End file.
